L's sunburn
by foxgirl123
Summary: When L loses a bet and is forced to go to the beach he gets a terrible sunburn and is forced to have Light take care of him. What kind of feelings will emerge. R&R please and no rude comments


Today everyone was sitting and playing at the beach because Light and L had a bet that if Light could get L to fall asleep then he would have to let everyone off for the day to go swimming. L had accepted it thinking Light wouldn't be able to do it since he never slept. Later that night however while L and Light were working on the Kira case light had started humming something. L couldn't figure out what he was doing. As he started listening to Light's humming he yawned and somehow fell asleep.

In the morning he was mad because he had lost the bet which meant he had to let everyone take off to go swimming which also meant him to since he was chained to Light. He didn't really wanna go swimming because he thought it was a waste of time but Light again made him cause of the bet. So soon after they had gotten there swimming trunks and L had Watari drive them to the beach. "Is he like L's slave or something?" Light thought as they went to the beach. Soon as they got there the got out and L looked around.

"Lets just get the over with" he said as he walked towards the beach with Light behind him. "um Ryuzaki you might want to put on some sun block so you don't get burned" Light said as he had applied sun block to his skin. "no thanks I do not need that" L said with his normal emotionless face. "All right but I'm gonna laugh when you get sunburned" Light said in a humoros voice. L mumbled something that Light couldn't hear but really didn't care.

"Come on and lets go" Light said as he headed towards the beach only to fall backwards. "What the hell Ryuzak" Light said as he looked at L with an angry expression. Light cursed that he was handcuffed L. L said nothing and just walked on to the beach were he saw everyone from the task force. "So you two made it that's so great" Matsuda said and L just rolled his eyes.

"LLLLLIIIIIIIIGGGGGGHHHHHHTTTTT!!" everyone heard and Light gulped. "Oh no its Misa" he mumbled as he was hugged from behind. "Hi Light, Misa missed you so much" she said. "Misa you just saw me yesterday" he said as he turned around and got her off of him. "But to Misa that's like a year" she said pouting.

Light heard L sigh which he could tell L was annoyed and he didn't blame him he was annoyed as well. "Do u like Misa's swimsuit?" she asked as she was wearing a two piece that was black and red. "Its nice" Light said though he really didn't care much. "Aww your so nice to Misa" she said as she giggling. "Well come on lets go play in the water" Misa said as she grabbed Light's hand and ran towards the water.

"Misa haven't you forgotten about--" "WWHHAAA!!!" was all that was heard as Light was knocked to the ground by L as he fell from the air. "Oh my god Misa is so sorry Light" Misa said. L and Light got up and L just continued to look emotionless. "Man that guy is so weird" Light thought. its alright Misa light said smiling not really wanted to hear Misa say anything anymore.

"Well come on and lets go" she said as she grabbed Light's hand again but this time L followed them though once they all got in the water he just stood there. "Come on Ryuzaki we came here to have fun" Light said as he splashed water at L. "No thanks I really don't like going to the beach that much" L said looking out into the water. He wasn't really paying atteion until he felt  
someone push him and he fell in the water. He looked up and saw Light laughing.

"You didn't have to do that" L said who was clearly annoyed. "Well you were spacing out and your being no fun at all" Light said. It was weird because for once L and Light didn't get into a fight. Though L was clearly annoyed with being out here in the first place and Light thought it was funny. later after it was starting to get dark everyone went home and L and Light went back to the building.

Misa had to go to a party and everyone else well the still had the rest of the day off so they were home with there families. After they both went into the building they got there swim trunks off. Light put on jeans and a black t-shirt and L just put on his normal jeans and a long white sleeve t-shirt. Later that night L kept feeling like his skin was hurting but he tried to ignore it.

~next morning~

It had been around 6:00 a.m. and everyone was up and back at the office. L still felt like his skin was hurting. As he was putting sugar cubes in his tea he turned to Light and asked if he  
could have the files that were by him. Light got the files and turned to L only to burst out  
laughing. "What?" L asked.

"Hahah R-Ryuzaki are face is completely sunburned" Light said laughing. "What are you talking about" he asked Light confused. "Hahah g-go look in a mirror" Light said trying to breathe since he had been laughing so much. L got up and went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see his face was completely red. his eyes grew huge and he looked on his hands and saw they were pink but not really bad but he lifted up his shirt and saw his stomach was completely sunburned.

"I told you to put some sun block on but you didn't listen to me" Light said who was standing by the bathroom door. "Shut up Yagami-kun" L said as he turned around. "Ryuzaki I think you might wanna take a break" Light said. "Why so I wont find prove to show that your Kira" L said. "No its because your sunburned is so bad that it's gonna hurt if you try to do anything" Light said.

"Yeah right" L said as he looked at Light. "Don't believe me fine I'll show you" Light said as he walked over and patted him on the back and L let out a loud yell in pain. "What the hell that fucking hurt what did you do!!!" L screamed at Light. "I told you now come on" Light said pulling the chain dragging L with him. Soon they were back down to were everyone was.

"Everyone L is taking the day off because yesterday he got sunburned very bad so I'm making him stop so he doesn't get hurt ok" Light said to the detectives. He saw them nod and Light smiled and dragged L again until they were up stairs. Light went into the bathroom and got out a tube of something and came back. "What's that" L asked as he sat up on the bed. "It's a type of cream that will help your sunburn" Light said.

"Now turn around and take off you shirt so I can put this stuff on your back" he said. L had eyed him suspiciously but his sunburn was hurting him so bad he did what he was told. As soon as L took off his shirt Light took the cream and started putting it on L's back. "Wow L has really soft skin for a guy who doesn't sleep, eats nothing but sugar, and barely go's outside" Light thought. L had winced a few times because of the pain but soon calmed down.

"Light's hands are very soft and feel so nic....wait a second what the hell am I thinking. I don't like Light like that, he's just my friend" L thought as he tried to get rid of the thoughts. "Here you can put it on your arms and stomach" Light said handing L the bottle. While L put the cream stuff on him Light chuckled some. "What's so funny" L asked narrowing his eyes at Light. "It's nothing you just look kind of funny because you're all red from your sunburn and the cream is making you white again" Light said and L just rolled his eyes.

After while Light had finally helped L get all of the cream stuff on L and he wasn't in so much pain anymore and was eating again. "God he eats so much sugar I wonder if he taste's like sugar" Light thought and blushed at the thought of kissing L. He shook his head trying to get rid of the image. "Why would I be thinking of kissing L, I don't like him like that....or do I...aaarrggghhhh" Light thought. "Are you alright Light you seem stressed" L asked pulling Light back to earth.

"What oh um no I'm fine just thinking" he said. "Can I ask Light something? L asked. "Sure Ryuzaki what is it?" Light asked. "Why are you helping me so much I know we don't get along as much but it is a little weird' L asked/said. "Well you are my friend and I'm sure you would have done the same for me' Light said.

"Thank you Light you are the only one that has helped me out" L said smiling and Light could feel his face heat up. "Wow he said thank you and smiled at me for the first time. Maybe he really isn't so bad..gaah I got to stop thinking like that. Maybe I do love L but if I do how would I be able to say it" Light thought all confused.

~two days later~

Light and L was getting ready to go down stairs when Light noticed that L wasn't red anymore. "L it seems your sunburn is gone" Light said. "I see it is" L said as he turned to Light and looked into his eyes. "Thank you for your kindness Light, I'm sorry to say this but I didn't think you would help me but I see that I was wrong" L said. "Hey it was really no problem Ryuzaki" Light said smiling some.

"Light call me L from now on ok" L said. "Oh um ok ryu...I mean L" Light said. "Should I say something or not. What if he doesn't like me, danmit" L thought in his head. "We might want to go down stairs now" Light said heading for the door. "Well it's now or never" L thought.

"Light wait" he said. "What is it L" Light asked looking back at L. L had looked down blushing some. "Well I really don't know how to say this but ever since you started helping with the investigation I started feeling different about you" L said. "What do you mean by that" Light asked.

"Why is he blushing" he thought. "Well I just started having this feeling about you and at first I didn't know what it was but when you helped me with my sunburn I felt this feeling even more and now I think I know what it is" L said as he walked towards Light. "L" Light said as he blushed. "Light I-I think....that I love you" L said blushing and Light smiled and grabbed L and kissed him deeply. At first L was shocked at what was happening but then closed his eyes and kissed back.

After a few minutes they broke away smiling. "I thought you'd never say something L because the truth is I love you to" Light said and L smiled and kissed him again. L wrapped his arms around Light to make the kiss deeper. Light nibbled on L's bottom lip asking for entrance which L granted. Light pushed his tongue into his mouth explored all over L's mouth.

"He tastes light sugar and strawberries" Light thought. L moaned some blushing as he and Light's tongues played with each other. Light and L soon pulled away and Light stared into L's eyes. "I love you L" he said and L smiled. "I love you also" L said back and they stood there smiling and hugging each other.


End file.
